After vehicles are manufactured at a vehicle-manufacturing plant, the vehicles are shipped to their final destinations, which may be dealerships, purchasers, etc. The vehicles may be shipped by semi-truck, rail, etc. While the vehicle is being shipped, an engine of the vehicle is not being run and thus a battery of the vehicle is not being charged. If the battery has too low a charge level before being shipped, then the battery may die while the vehicle is in transit.